Since the establishment of hybridoma technology (Cole, S. P. C., et al., Monoclonal Antibodies and Cancer Therapy, Alan R. Liss, p. 77 (1985); and Boerner, P., et al., J. Immunol. 147 (1991) 86-95), monoclonal immunoglobulins have emerged to play a pivotal role in scientific research, human healthcare and diagnostics. Consequently, the generation of monoclonal, especially therapeutic, immunoglobulins is a field undergoing intensive research. In this respect, the hybridoma technology and phage display technology (Hoogenboom, H. R., and Winter, G., J. Mol. Biol. 227 (1992) 381-388; Marks, J. D., et al., J. Mol. Biol. 222 (1991) 581-597) are, amongst others, two commonly used technologies for the generation of monoclonal immunoglobulins. In hybridoma technology obtaining of stable clones is a hurdle, thus, diminishing diversity of the antibodies, as only a limited number of B-cells are successfully fused, propagated and thereafter characterized. Similarly, a drawback of phage or yeast display-based combinatorial library approaches is the random pairing of the immunoglobulin heavy and light chains. The dissociation of the original heavy and light chain pairing, and non-cognate pairing, necessitate the screening of a large number of immunoglobulin producing cells in order to identify heavy and light chain pairs of high affinity. In addition, such non-cognate pairs may display unwanted cross-reactivity to human antigens. Finally, the genetic diversity of target-specific immunoglobulins identified by selection and screening of combinatorial libraries is commonly limited due to inherent selection biases.
Generation of immunoglobulins from immunoglobulin producing cell can be performed according to methods known in the art. Such methods are e.g. hybridoma technique. A different method is based on the identification of the nucleic acid sequence of the immunoglobulin. Usually it is sufficient to identify the sequence of the variable regions or even only the CDR regions or only the CDR3 region. For example, the mRNA is isolated from a pool of immunoglobulin producing cells and is used for the construction of a cDNA-library encoding the CDR regions of the immunoglobulin. The cDNA-library is then transfected into a suitable host cell, such as NS0 or CHO, and screened for specific immunoglobulin production.
WO 2008/104184 reports a method for cloning cognate antibodies. The efficient generation of monoclonal antibodies from single human B cells is reported by Tiller et al. (Tiller, T., et al., J. Immunol. Meth. 329 (2007) 112-124). Braeuninger et al. (Braeuninger, A., et al., Blood 93 (1999) 2679-2687) report the molecular analysis of single B cells from T-cell-rich B-cell lymphoma. Systematic design and testing of nested (RT-) PCR primer is reported by Rohatgi et al. (Rohatgi, S., et al, J. Immunol. Meth. 339 (2008) 205-219). In WO 02/13862 a method and composition for altering a B-cell mediated pathology are reported. Haurum et al. (Meijer, P. J. and Haurum, J. S., J. Mol. Biol. 358 (2006) 764-772) report a one-step RT-multiplex overlap extension PCR. Stollar et al. and Junghans et al. report the sequence analysis by single cell PCR reaction (Wang, X. and Stollar, B. D., J. Immunol. Meth. 244 (2000) 217-225; Coronella, J. A. and Junghans, R. P., Nucl. Acids Res. 28 (2000) E85). Jiang, X. and Nakano, H., et al. (Biotechnol. Prog. 22 (2006) 979-988) report the construction of a linear expression element for in vitro transcription and translation.